


Understudy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Community: hphet, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Lucius has a little problem. Severus is happy to offer his services in the interim.





	Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **HPHet** 's MiniFest.

"Narcissa," Severus said as he opened his front door, "what an unexpected surprise."

That it was neither unexpected nor a surprise was clear from his tone. Narcissa's cheeks pinked ever-so-slightly but she held her head high.

"I hope I've not come at an inconvenient time." She removed her cloak and draped it over the back of the armchair in front of the fire. 

Severus spared a half-glance for the book he'd been reading and the cup of tea he'd just brewed. Those could wait. It wasn't every day that Narcissa Malfoy appeared at his door. Though, it was a more regular occurrence of late. 

"I assume Lucius still isn't _himself_ ," Severus said lightly.

"No," Narcissa replied. "Ever since the Dark Lord took his wand—"

Severus raised his hand to cut her off. "An unfortunate side effect. Temporary, I am certain." 

"Of course." She licked her lips and visibly swallowed. "Shall we proceed as last time?"

Severus pondered this. They'd been half-dressed, merely lifting their robes for a perfunctory fuck. "I don't think so. Strip."

Narcissa's face hardened but she proceeded to remove her robes, leaving her standing in a stunning green corset with bra and knickers to match.

"Very nice," Severus said, approaching her and running a hand over one of her breasts, squeezing softly at first and then more firmly. He noted the hitch in her breath with satisfaction and moved his hand down to her knickers. "Are you already wet for me, Narcissa?"

"Please," she whispered as he slipped his hand inside, the tip of his finger seeking her wet warmth. 

"On your knees," he said, stepping back and removing his robes.

Narcissa looked at the threadbare rug for a moment before getting down on her hands and knees.

Severus's cock was straining in his pants even before he pulled her knickers halfway down her thighs. He couldn't resist dipping his fingers inside her again, the filthy wet sound so undignified it made him enjoy it even more.

Narcissa's thighs spread as she arched her back and pushed back against him, encouraging him to move harder and faster.

"Like that, don't you?" he asked when he added a third finger, his arm moving quickly back and forth. He was tempted to fist her—how it would feel to have her screaming as her cunt enveloped his hand—but his cock had other plans, throbbing incessantly to get his attention.

He pulled his fingers free and shoved down his pants, mounting her from behind like the bitch she was.

"Severus!" she cried out as he gripped her hips and began slamming into her, his thrusts hard and fast, bony fingers digging into her smooth porcelain skin.

Oh, it was glorious, losing himself in the pleasure of fucking another man's wife.

Her arms gave way and she fell to the floor and still Severus rammed her, his hands moving to her shoulders, pinning her down. 

"Does Lucius fuck you like this, Narcissa?" he said as he pounded her.

She only moaned in response, whimpering with every plunging thrust.

Getting close, he lay over top of her and reached a hand beneath her, seeking her clit.

"Come now, Mrs Malfoy," Severus said, biting down hard on her shoulder. 

She trembled and squirmed, her cunt clenching around him, squeezing his cock. 

Hips pistoning with all his strength, Severus came, groaning low in his throat, as he emptied himself into her shaking body.

Severus panted, trying to catch his breath, every muscle begging him to collapse to the floor.

Instead, he extricated himself and stood back to admire his work. Narcissa's smooth, pale skin, marred with marks from his fingers and teeth. 

"Beautiful," he murmured, before quickly dressing again. 

He went to his cup and sipped the lukewarm tea, allowing Narcissa a moment to compose herself.

When he turned back around, she looked nearly perfect, though her hair was tousled and her face pink with exertion. 

"Give my regards to your husband," Severus said, not bothering to show her to the door. 

"You know, Severus," Narcissa said, hand on the doorknob, "if it wasn't for this unfortunate _situation_ we find ourselves in, you would never have the opportunity to lay a single finger on a pureblood witch."

"I'm well aware." He lifted his teacup in a mock toast. 

Narcissa glared and stepped through the door, shutting it loudly.

Severus smirked and Summoned a bottle of elf-made wine. "Until next time."


End file.
